Sepasang Bola Mata
by Azureila
Summary: Fuji dan Tezuka. Bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka yang diwarnai kelucuan dan persahabatan? Prekuel dari The Photograph.


**Sepasang Bola Mata**

**Author** : SheilaLuv

**Pairing ** : TezuFuji. Tak ada cukup batas buat merangkum kehadiran mereka di pikiranku. Entah bisa disebut hobi atau obsesi. Karena itu, jadilah fic ini.

**Summary** : Semua berawal dari sepasang bola mata terindah yang pernah tertatap matanya, dan betapa dia tak pernah berhenti berharap agar suatu saat mata itu berpijar untuknya. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer ** : Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. Wah, kapan ya Prince of Tennis diwariskan buatku? dodge rotten tomatoes from obsessive fangirls Ok, sebenarnya fic ini direncanakan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Fuji tanggal 29 Februari kemarin, tapi karena sibuk, jadi baru sempat ditulis sekarang Otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu, Shusuke!. Fic ini semacam prekuel dari The Photograph karena _setting _waktunya ketika Tezuka dan Fuji masih di kelas 1 advertising mode on. Review jangan dilupakan, ya. Sankyuu and enjoy!

* * *

Di dunia yang begitu luas, keindahan setiap elemen penyusunnya begitu menakjubkan. Menyaksikan matahari merangkak naik dari balik bukit dan menerangi alam. Merasakan bagaimana hujan menghapus debu, pasir dan kegelisahan yang melekat. Mendengar angin berdesir lembut; melagukan manis pahitnya hidup. Mengagumi gelap malam yang mengukung cahaya hingga tak tersisa apapun kecuali terang rembulan dan pijar bintang.

Belum ditemukannya keindahan lain di dunia yang bisa menandingi semua itu. Fuji sudah melihat dan mengamati banyak hal dengan kedua matanya yang biru jernih, namun keindahan yang diabadikannya lewat potret rupanya belum memuaskan. Belum mampu menggetarkan hati hingga nuraninya tunduk mengakui dalam diam. Baginya, itu impian yang nyaris mustahil, tapi tetap tidak boleh gagal.

Sampai hari itu datang.

Keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah dari Chiba ke Tokyo.

Di tahun pertamanya di Seishun Gakuen, Fuji memutuskan untuk bergabung di klub tennis. Keputusan itu bukan semata-mata karena dia menyukai tennis—lebih dari segalanya—dia ingin menemui tantangan, entah dalam bentuk apapun, dari lawan seperti apapun. Hari penerimaan pun tiba. Semua anggota baru dibariskan oleh Yamato-buchou. Diabsen satu persatu. Fuji salah satu di antaranya, sosoknya memancarkan aura ketenangan seperti biasa. Penampilannya tak mencolok. Dia lebih suka begitu, bisa mengamati tanpa merasa diamati. Beberapa di antara teman seangkatan di sebelah kirinya tampak gugup, sebagian bersemangat.

Seorang di antara mereka berwajah ramah dan berambut merah, matanya ekspresif. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berkacamata persegi, disusul pemuda yang tampak malu-malu dan sedikit kikuk; lalu seorang dengan raut wajah sabar berusaha menenangkan. Orang terakhir berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya. Fuji sempat melihatnya sekilas beberapa hari sebelum ini saat mereka berpapasan. Dengan raut wajah kokoh dan kacamata tipis, dia berdiri tegak disana.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu!" panggil Yamato-buchou lantang.

Fuji merasakannya menghela napas sebelum balas menjawab,"Siap, hadir!"

Kemudian—tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya—Fuji menoleh untuk melihat Tezuka lebih jelas. Tatapan ingin tahunya bertemu sepasang bola mata kecokelatan yang dalam sekaligus teduh. Memasungnya kuat. Terlukis tekad yang kuat di setiap torehan warnanya.

Hanya ada kebisuan yang mengambang, namun Fuji merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Sejak detik itu, dia berharap, suatu saat kedua mata kecokelatan itu akan berpijar untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

* * *

Seusai latihan, anak kelas satu seperti biasa bertugas membersihkan lapangan, dan Tezuka melakukannya tanpa mengeluh. Tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik menyebalkan dari anggota baru lain yang memendam rasa iri bercampur kagum pada kemampuannya.

Ada hal-hal di dalam hidup yang tak bisa begitu saja diduga kedatangannya. Bagi Tezuka, Fuji adalah salah satu contoh yang sempurna. Hadir dengan senyum, tanpa cela dan mengalir begitu saja. Tampak begitu bebas dan tenang.

Tezuka sudah menyadari hal itu semenjak Fuji berjalan menghampirinya suatu sore setelah latihan. Memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengulurkan tangan,"Aku Fuji Shusuke, senang berkenalan denganmu, Tezuka,"ucap Fuji tanpa repot-repot menanyakan nama Tezuka terlebih dulu. Tezuka mengangguk singkat,"Aa…sama-sama,"balasnya. Fuji kemudian membantunya menyapu tanpa diminta, sembari mengajaknya bercakap-cakap tentang hal-hal sederhana. Dia tak menolak. Kehadiran Fuji tak menganggunya, entah kenapa. Dilihatnya rambut cokelat Fuji dibelai angin semilir lembut, dan bola mata birunya berpendar indah. Fuji seperti manifestasi keindahan yang diagungkan oleh para seniman, pikirnya suatu kali, hanya dalam bentuk yang berbeda—bukan sekedar itu—Fuji adalah keindahan yang bernyawa.

Semenjak itu, mereka bersahabat. Memang, Fuji juga merupakan rival yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh di dalam lapangan , namun dia juga mampu memahami Tezuka tanpa banyak bertanya. Hadir di sisinya tanpa diminta, selalu ada dan siap melecut Tezuka dengan pujian maupun kritikan, kadang-kadang dengan kejahilan yang khas. Perkataannya terkadang tajam, lugas, dan agak sedikit menyindir. Walau Tezuka tak jarang kesal dibuatnya, dalam hati dia harus mengakui ketajaman _sense_ si _tensai_ yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Ne, Tezuka,"katanya suatu kali ketika mereka duduk menyantap makan siang bersama,"Kenapa kau jarang tersenyum atau tertawa?" Waktu itu, dengan alasan mendiskusikan soal Matematika yang rumit, Fuji datang ke kelas Tezuka sambil membawa sekotak _bento_. Tezuka mengira dia langsung memulai diskusi, tapi yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya malah pertanyaan yang berlainan arah.

Tezuka mengernyit. "Perlukah hal itu dijelaskan?"

"Ya, tentu,"kata Fuji tenang,"Setiap hal yang tercipta mempunyai alasan."

"Aa…"Tezuka sesaat mempertimbangkan jawabannya,"Mungkin…karena tak ada alasan untuk itu."

"Heh, masa hanya itu jawabanmu?"tuntut Fuji. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang lucu atau menggelikan, apa rasanya tak bisa tertawa sekali saja?"

"Kau sendiri?"Tezuka melempar umpan balik,"Kenapa selalu tersenyum?"

"Lho? Aku sedang bertanya, kan? Kok malah bertanya balik?"

"Karena aku sudah menjawabnya, sekarang giliranmu,"ucap Tezuka sederhana, terus menghabiskan_bento_nya.

"Belum, kau belum menjawabnya dengan jelas."

"Sudah."

"Belum."

"Sudah,"Tezuka tetap ngotot.

"Belum,"bantah Fuji makin keras. Tanpa mereka sadari, separuh kelas memperhatikan perdebatan kekanak-kanakan itu dengan geli. Melihat teman sekelas mereka yang biasa begitu tegas dan tak banyak bicara menjadi cair tak pelak membuat beberapa orang tertawa kecil.

"_Hehehe, si Tezuka yang itu bisa juga bicara lepas seperti itu, ya_…"

"_Benar, mungkin selama ini karena belum terbiasa saja_."

"_Tezuka-san jadi kelihatan manis begitu_,"bisik seorang cewek,"_Fuji-san hebat, ya, bisa membuat ketua kelas luluh_…"

Perdebatan mereka juga belum berakhir.

"Sudah,"kata Tezuka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ok, ok, aku menyerah,"ucap Fuji sambil tertawa kecil,"Tezuka, sejak tadi perdebatan kita jadi bahan tontonan. Kau tidak sadar juga?"

Tezuka melirik teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, benar…_sorry_,"katanya agak jengah,"Baiklah, aku tak akan tanya lagi."

"Lho, tapi tadi kau sampai ngotot memintaku menjawab,"sindir Fuji. "Nah, sekarang aku akan menjawab."

Fuji berkata dengan suara rendah,"Aku selalu tersenyum karena aku punya alasan untuk tersenyum." Dia membereskan _bento_nya dengan rapi, bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk rendah hingga suaranya bisa mencapai telinga Tezuka,"Apa itu cukup sebagai jawaban, Te-zu-ka?"

Sejurus kemudian, Fuji sudah berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu kelas,"Sampai ketemu saat latihan nanti, Tezuka."

Sebelum Fuji menggeser pintu kelas agar menutup, Tezuka dapat melihat sekilas rasa geli tersirat jelas di mata kebiruan milik Fuji, dan lebih heran lagi saat teman sekelasnya berkata,"Ne, Tezuka-san, apa kau baru saja tersenyum sendiri?"

* * *

Fuji jarang merasa sangat marah seumur hidupnya. Hal yang dia kira tak akan muncul ke permukaan sekarang nyaris meledak. Fuji, bersimbah keringat, menjatuhkan raketnya dan merangsek maju; mencengkram kerah baju Tezuka yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia ingin mengguncangnya.

"Kenapa?"katanya berang, suaranya meninggi,"Kenapa kau memaksakan bertanding denganku kalau cedera tanganmu belum sembuh? Kau memandang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau pikir tak ada yang terluka oleh sikapmu yang seperti itu? Jawab, Tezuka!"

"Maaf,"hanya sepatah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Tezuka. Dia menunduk, menatap Fuji dengan menyesal. Dia tahu seberapa antusiasnya Fuji saat memintanya bertanding di luar jam latihan klub. Dia mengamati bagaimana mata Fuji berbinar senang ketika Tezuka mengangguk setuju. Tezuka seolah masih dapat merasakan genggaman hangat kedua tangan Fuji menyelimuti tangannya saat itu, membuatnya tertegun agak lama sebelum Fuji melambai pergi. Namun dia menghancurkan harapan yang tersirat di setiap jengkal wajah Fuji sekarang.

Fuji melepaskan cengkramannya. Napasnya masih memburu. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir bisa membuat kedua mata Tezuka berpijar lewat permainannya, di mana dia akan mengerahkan segenap kemampuan yang ada. Tapi ternyata Tezuka belum siap. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Fuji, suatu saat nanti, kalau lenganku sudah pulih sepenuhnya, kita pasti bertanding lagi…aku berjanji. Kalau saat itu tiba, maukah kau bertanding sekali lagi denganku?"

Fuji mengangguk. Perlahan, dia merasa kemarahannya luluh. "Baiklah,"balasnya singkat. "Lain kali, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu bertanding dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ayo, kita sudahi saja pertandingan ini. Kau harus segera memulihkan lenganmu, kalau tidak aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Pasti,"janji Tezuka. Dijabatnya tangan Fuji,"Terima kasih."

Kali ini, senyum Fuji perlahan terpahat sempurna,"Sama-sama. Lagipula, kau tidak akan pernah menang dengan mudah dariku, Tezuka."

* * *

Tahun pertama mereka berlalu seiring musim dingin yang pergi dihembus angin dan keceriaan yang dibawa musim semi. Nyaris tak ada satu pun hal yang berubah, kecuali satu. Ikatan yang dulu dimulai lewat pertemuan dua pasang mata kini semakin dalam dan kuat. Perbedaan dan persamaan yang terbentang di dalam diri mereka pun berpadu dengan indah, mengisi kekosongannya masing-masing. Dan yang terpenting, mereka telah menemukan alasan untuk membuat kedua bola mata itu tak pernah kehilangan warnanya.

Fuji telah menemukan alasannya. Begitu pula Tezuka. Satu alasan yang terdengar sederhana sekaligus memukau dengan caranya sendiri. Karena kehadiran satu sama lain menguatkan hati mereka, dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dua pasang mata itu untuk terus berpijar dari hari ke hari.

**Owari**

**Author's note**: Yo! Akhirnya, selesai juga _oneshot project_ yang udah aku rencanakan semenjak awal bulan Februari ini. Hmm…puas juga sih udah berhasil menuangkan semua ide yang mengganjal di kepala, terasa lega! Entah kenapa fic ini tetap bisa selesai walau dikerjakan dalam suasana _chaos_ di rumah, alhamdulillah. Bagi kalian yang merasa "hey, kenapa TezuFuji terus, sih?"…yah, alasannya simpel: _they are_ _**mean to be**__. For authentic proof, just read Genius 363, coz it's pure love XD , and Genius 379 (the final chapter) page 9! Oh my god…TezuFuji moments! squeal. _So, mau gimana lagi hehehe. Pokoknya, kritik dan saran diperlukan demi menyempurnakan fic ini. Kekurangan atau hal yang mengganjal, silahkan kemukakan di _review_, I'll be grateful! Sankyuu


End file.
